


Dr Watson's Drabbles

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: A series of drabbles starring Dr Watson





	1. Weariness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's Watson's Woes May drabbles

Gratefully Watson collapsed into his armchair. Holmes was out so he had the rooms to himself, which meant there was no-one to observe his misery at the loss of both mother and child. It happened, he knew, but it never made it any easier. He poured a large glass of whisky and willed himself to forget.

Sometime later he woke to find someone was shaking his shoulder.

“Bad night, dear friend?” Holmes asked. “You’d be better of sleeping in your bed than in the chair. Your back won’t thank you for it tomorrow.”

Groaning, Watson got slowly to his feet.


	2. Watson's Question

“Why?” I began as Holmes entered our rooms.

“I had to wear a cassock,” he explained, “They would never have permitted a layman to be present.  The bishop was keen to find out what was happening.”

“I don’t suppose he actually countenanced you wearing it though.”

Holmes shrugged.  It was clear that was a minor detail.  “I managed to learn a great deal.  When I receive the answers to a couple of enquiries I shall be able to tell the bishop everything.”

“However, my question, before you interrupted me, was going to be: Why are you sporting a black eye?”

 


	3. What's In The Box

“Dr Watson,” Mrs Hudson called out, “there’s a small cardboard box here, which was delivered earlier today. It’s addressed to a Mr Walters, but since the address is correct, I’m assuming it is for Mr Holmes, who is, yet again, using an alias.”

Watson accepted the box and glanced at the sender’s name. “It’s okay, Mrs Hudson, Holmes warned me he was expecting something.”

The landlady disappeared into her own rooms, and Watson continued up the stairs. Once he had removed his boots and overcoat, he sat in his chair and eagerly opened the box. The French postcards had arrived.


	4. It Wasn't The Giant Rat

“It reminds me rather of the dreadful business of the Abernetty family,” Holmes said. “A case which you still haven’t found the time to chronicle.”

Watson looked up. “One day, dear fellow, one day, when it is safe to do so. The difference however is that today isn’t hot, so one would not expect the parsley to be so far down in the butter.”

They both turned their attention to the Ferret, who tried, and failed, to look innocent.

“And for once,” Watson added, “I shall make the deduction. The culprit is the one with butter all over their whiskers.”


	5. Possibly Not In Fact The Giant Rat

“You know my words, Watson,” Holmes began, “Once you have eliminated the impossible...”

“Yes, yes, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth. We are, therefore, still left with a Giant Rat, which is currently wearing one of Mrs Hudson’s bonnets, and drinking tea out of a bone china tea cup.”

“And what do you conclude from that?”

“We’ve had another visit from Professor Challenger while we were out?”

“Or you drank too much last night at the reunion for your old rugby club.”

“Not the case. I can still hear the Professor’s pterodactyl drumming in my head.”


	6. Watson's Thoughts

Why will Holmes not leave me alone? He may have boundless energy when involved in a case, but surely he can let me give in to exhaustion, and sleep in peace for once. Why was he shouting about not losing me to the river, couldn’t he see I was quietly resting in my bed? And now he’s pulled me onto the hard floor, not even a rug to cushion me. No, Holmes, I am not unconscious. Oh, very well, if it will stop you shouting, I will open my eyes. See, open! Holmes, why are there tears in your eyes?


End file.
